


Coming Home

by seussian



Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, hillcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seussian/pseuds/seussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hill brothers have always been close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make this more of an evolved piece of fiction, but in reality it is a shameless bit of smut and I have to let it out to fulfill its perverted destiny.
> 
> BTW - if you didn't watch this show while it was on, I encourage you to do so now. Obviously.

[ONE YEAR AGO]:

Derrick tucked himself into the corner of the bunk between the wall and a massive stack of pillows and flipped through last month’s Sports Illustrated. He skimmed over the articles and waited under the weak light of the lamp clipped to the side of the bed, his standard-issue boxers barely tented. The barracks door creaked open and he looked up to see Randy duck in, looking furtive and antsy.

Randy had never been smooth.

Derrick quirked a small smile at the goofy grin spread across his brother’s face. He watched him peel off his t-shirt and adjust the dog tags around his neck, hesitating in the middle of the room after he tossed the shirt away.

“Hey, can I…?”

Derrick just tossed the magazine to the foot of the bed and widened the gap between his knees, not moving from his spot wedged in the corner. Randy beamed and dove onto the bottom bunk, settling in between Derrick’s legs and just barely managing to curl all six feet of himself onto the mattress. Derrick huffed a laugh and Randy smiled up at him through his lashes. 

Randy pressed his face into Derrick’s stomach, inhaling the scent of cheap detergent and sweat. He nosed the hem of Derrick’s shirt up and licked lightly around his bellybutton. Derrick laughed again, both hands reaching up to grab the metal slats supporting the top bunk. He rolled his hips up into Randy’s face and groaned when he ducked his head and bit the ridge of muscle under the waistband of his boxers. Randy had his hands under Derrick, groping his ass, so when he looked up again and silently asked for help Derrick felt obliged to loosen his hold on the bedframe and reach down to pull out his cock for him.

The slick slide of heat around his dick was as familiar to him as breathing, and Derrick relaxed into the slow pull of Randy’s mouth with a sigh. He hissed when Randy’s teeth caught under the head, moaned when he licked over his balls, and fucking whimpered when he took him all the way back in his throat. 

Soft sucking sounds filled the barracks room, and the shifting creak of the bed as Randy ground his hips into the mattress tightened the coil of tension in Derrick’s groin. His fingers flexed around the bed frame as he leered at the back of Randy’s head. As soon as he came, he was going to lift his little brother into his lap and tug at his cock until he cried, until he covered Derrick’s belly with come and crumpled into a sleepy pile of hard muscle and long legs. The image flashed through Derrick’s brain and he glanced up to meet Pete’s eyes… but he’s not there. Right. Pete wasn’t there.

Randy twisted his fingers into the fabric of Derrick’s boxers and shoved up with his hands, lifting Derrick a good three inches off the bed and further into Randy’s mouth. Derrick cried out and dropped one of his hands onto his brother’s head to grip and card through his hair. Randy stilled, then whined, his hips churning against the blankets as he came in his pants and his throat worked around Derrick’s cock. Derrick yanked on a fistful of Randy’s hair, coming into his greedy mouth with a low purr of his name.

After a moment, Randy surfaced from the sweltering clutch of Derrick’s knees and swallowed obviously in his face. 

“You need to eat more citrus, dude,” he said with a smack of his lips. Derrick shoved him away with a palm to the face and slowly melted into the pillows cocooned around them. Randy stripped off his ruined pants - Derrick’s too - and crawled over him, flopping down onto his chest and nuzzling his neck. They both laid there for a moment and caught their breath. They were waiting for someone to start bitching at them for leaving their underwear on the floor instead of in the hamper and to turn off the bedside lamp instead of wasting electricity and probably starting a fire.

No one did.

“Night, Randy,” Derrick said finally, reaching out a hand to flick off the lamp.

“Goodnight.” Randy shifted over just enough that he wasn’t crushing his brother under his weight, and they fell asleep.

***

[NOW]:

_“Is that glitter?”_

_“He just came back from a war, so yeah. It’s glitter.”_

Pete’s presence makes the small room seem cramped. Barely adequate to contain his heroism and self-importance, Derrick thinks.

“So,” he says, shuffling a pile of papers into a neat stack to be tossed in amongst the other piles of crap he cares nothing about, “how was war?”

Pete snorts and scoops a huge pile of weapons requisition forms into his arms. “Tedious,” he says. “And boring.” Derrick laughs, and doesn’t drop his paperwork.

“Worth it, then?”

Pete freezes, and turns to look at him. “I didn’t,” he starts, but they both hear the rhythmic slap of Randy’s feet approaching against the tile floor. “That’s not what I meant,” Pete throws out, knowing that it won’t be enough. They’re still hesitating to make eye-contact when Randy bounces into the room, locking the door behind himself.

“Pete!,” he cheers, leaping forward with boundless energy and enveloping Pete in a hug. “We missed you!” Pete’s eyes close as he slaps Randy hard on the back. “Yeah,” he says, coughing at the knowing look on Derrick’s face. “Same here.”

“It hasn’t been the same without you, Pete!” Randy says. “Derrick and I tried, but we both know you must have been so lonely out there in the desert without us!”

“I’m sure he was fine,” Derrick says.

“Actually,” Pete interrupts, “I _was_ lonely.” Randy beams with happiness and starts unbuckling his pants. Pete pulls off his own shirt and Derrick is helpless. He glares at Pete, trying to communicate with his eyes: ‘Randy didn’t handle you leaving well.’ ‘Randy misses you.’ ‘Randy is vulnerable.’ 

‘I’m vulnerable.’

The last one Derrick sees Pete register when he grips Randy by the hips and positions him face down on the bed. It’s the same face Derrick’s seen since he was thirteen - the face that says Pete not only knows what he’s afraid of but knows how to kill it with fire. Derrick reaches for the fly of his fatigues and grins. He just can’t help himself.

***

“Oh, fuck! Fuck fuck fuck yeeesssss,” Randy hisses, burying his face in the crease of Derrick’s thigh. He bites down hard when a vicious thrust rocks him forward. Derrick yelps and bows his back, reaching down to draw Randy’s mouth away from his leg and onto his dick.

“You bite me, I kill you,” he warns, slapping his brother lightly on the cheek. Randy nods and whines high in his throat, slurping Derrick’s cock into his mouth. The slap of flesh crashing through the room almost drowns out the short yipping squeals Randy lets out as his ass is reamed by his oldest brother. Derrick's eyes flick up and he locks onto the smug, self-satisfied grin covering Pete’s face.

“It’s good to be home,” Pete says, screwing his hips in, pressing deep inside Randy’s body and letting go of all the tension he’d gathered around himself while away. “God, I missed you.”

Startled, Derrick groans and comes in Randy’s mouth, eyes never leaving Pete’s. 

Randy swallows and wraps both arms around Derrick’s middle. He hides his face against Derrick’s hip and gives two wrenching sobs as he comes. The squeeze of his arms and his ass make both Derrick and Pete wince. He shudders between them, heaving huge breaths and clenching tightly around his brothers, making Pete come with a grunt.

As soon as they recover, Derrick and Pete grin at each other and reach out to pet Randy. They coo softly at him, whispering love and affection, and when they both slip their fingers into Randy’s hair, cupping their palms around his head and holding tight, Randy flops boneless between them and passes out. Derrick smiles.

“It’s good to have you back, Pete. We missed you too.”

Pete gathers his brothers up together in the bed and curls around them, flicking the lamp off and patting Derrick on the ass.

“If you think this gets you out of morning detail, you’re tragically mistaken.”

Derrick laughs, and is happy.

THE END


End file.
